<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinderella y Cantarella by TheNerdyGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411775">Cinderella y Cantarella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl'>TheNerdyGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—En un cuento…un príncipe le puso a una princesa unas zapatillas de cristal…o algo así. Me gustaría ser así, es mi sueño</p><p>Anthy sólo pudo llamarla ilusa en su mente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himemiya Anthy/Ohtori Akio, Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinderella y Cantarella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todas las familias felices son más o menos diferentes; todas las familias desdichadas son más o menos similares…O al menos Anthy recordaba algo así.<br/>Todo estaba trastornado en el castillo de los Ohtori—de los Himemiya, para ser exactos—, causándole a los hermanos disgusto tras disgusto. Anthy no podía vivir con Akio, y tampoco podía vivir sin él. Ambos sabían que no tenía sentido mantener la fachada de convivencia, pero estaban más que seguros de que si se deshacían de ella correría la sangre. Himemiya se había encerrado dentro de sí misma, Akio se la pasaba rondando por el fin del mundo.<br/>Y para aferrarse a la fachada de normalidad que ambos fingían, decidieron ir juntos al baile.</p><p>Todas las familias felices se parecen, todas las familias infelices son más o menos diferentes…Pero no es que Utena supiera de eso. Su relación con su tía si bien no era la mejor tampoco era mala. No es que tuviese padres a los cuales compararla. No podía recordar a sus padres del todo, sólo podía recordar los gritos, la sangre, la muerte y…sus memorias estaban confusas. <br/>Sus ojos azules recorrieron el traje de estilo uniforme militar frente a ella una y otra vez, como si no pudiera creer que finalmente podría ponérselo. Iría a un baile, y tras mucha insistencia podría llevar las ropas que tanto quería usar.<br/>Después de todo, Utena Tenjou quería ser un príncipe.</p><p>—Hermano, pensé que irías con la señorita Kanae —al decirlo, Himemiya quiso forzarse a sí misma a formar una sonrisa y actuar como si simplemente lo hubiese olvidado. Blancanieves había caído dormida tras morder una manzana envenenada. <br/>Akio apretó los labios y su mirada se llenó de desdén—más del usual—, al ver como Anthy sonreía.<br/>	—Se siente indispuesta, ¿No lo sabías? Pero no importa, Anthy…Te ves adorable hoy, eres la manzana a mi ojo. <br/>Akio, a su desagradable manera, tenía la razón. El vestido rojo era similar al color de una manzana, justo como los labios teñidos de carmín y las uñas pintadas a juego. Junto a todo eso, unas zapatillas rojas como el carbón ardiendo. Ese pues, como siempre, era el castigo que todas las brujas merecían.<br/>	—Muchísimas gracias, Hermano, también te ves encantador. <br/>Como sucedía a menudo, su tormento mutuo únicamente avivaba las llamas del odio que existía entre ellos.<br/>Akio no podía perdonar la sonrisa de suficiencia de Anthy. Anthy solía estremecerse de miedo ante su presencia, sobrecogida de dolor tanto físico como mental mientras lloraba con él acariciándole la cabeza. No lo odiaba en ese entonces, quería creer. Él no la odiaba…o al menos eso quería creer. Akio Ohtori, que no era sincero ni consigo mismo, era capaz de mentir al punto de que hasta él se lo creía. Era la única forma en la que no podía experimentar remordimientos. Sólo se arrepentía de no haber podido disimular la expresión de desagrado ante la palabra “Encantador”. No podía pensarlo, no quería pensarlo.<br/>Se imaginaba vagamente que Anthy cerraba los ojos para no ver sus faltas, y le bañaba con su amor ciego y su devoción, como había hecho una vez hace mucho tiempo. Que desagradable. ¡El error de Anthy había sido grave! Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.<br/>	—Ven, Anthy.<br/>Himemiya sabía que no era una petición, sino una orden.<br/>	—Sí, Hermano. ¿Vas a consolarme también esta noche al volver?<br/>	—Así es… —sus brazos rodearon su cintura, y Himemiya le acercó más con los suyos. Sus uñas se clavaron en la carne, y pudo darse el lujo de sentir como Akio se tensaba bajo su toque. Como actriz para tragedias, Anthy tenía dotes maravillosos. Como heroína de una comedia…era tan patética que incluso ella se daba risa. <br/>	—Ven, querida, déjame darte un beso…<br/>Cuando su parodia trágicamente mala hacia el acto amoroso terminó, Anthy tenía moretones con la forma de las manos de su hermano en su cuerpo y Akio tenía los labios mordidos y bañados en una mezcla de pintalabios y sangre.</p><p>Para cuando el baile había empezado, Himemiya ya estaba exhausta. Sus pies ardían y los moretones dolían. Seguía bailando pieza tras pieza, aun cuando ya solo podía moverse como una muñeca desarticulada en los brazos de su hermano.<br/>Cuando Akio finalmente la dejó en paz para hablar con una mujer que era más que familiar para ella—la Señora Ohtori—, pero con la que no quería tener nada que ver, ella aprovechó para escaparse al jardín. <br/>Lo primero en abandonarla fueron sus zapatos, luego la tiara y luego las gafas. Sus ardientes pies descalzos contra la tierra húmeda y fría finalmente obtuvieron el necesitado amparo que pedían. Las rosas como siempre le dieron la bienvenida, puesto que eran sus únicas amigas. <br/> Se sentó en un banco y miró a la luna, luego a Venus…Y sintió como las espadas la acribillaban de nuevo. Apenas se sacudió, en vez de doblegarse de dolor había hecho muchos años atrás. Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo, sus nervios ardieron y su vello se erizó antes de tomar una respiración profunda.<br/>Estaba tan concentrada en su propio sufrimiento que no lo notó. <br/>	—¿Es esto tuyo?<br/>Aquella que le miraba, con sus zapatos en la mano y su tiara junto a ellos, mientras que sus gafas permanecían en el suelo. Himemiya asintió al ver el uniforme frente a ella, y casi estalló en risas cuando la chica—Utena, así se había presentado—, se arrodilló frente a ella. El blanco de su traje fue manchado por la suciedad de la tierra, pero no le importó.<br/>Himemiya casi siseó al sentir como los zapatos volvían a tocar su carne ya abusada, pero no dijo nada. Controló su respiración, sonrió y se presentó con una reverencia. Se colocó la tiara y pensó que no la había visto nunca y que no esperaba volver a verla.<br/>Con un gorjeo de risas ante las miles de preguntas que la extraña le hacía, Anthy desplegó un pintoresco tejido de mentiras y verdades a medias. Hubo un momento en que quizás ya no tuvo que fingir su sonrisa, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya casi era media noche.<br/>	—Tengo que irme pronto —dijo Utena—, seguro que mi tía me está buscando.<br/>	—¿Es así? Mi hermano seguro también me busca.<br/>	—Himemiya—Utena habló, sentada a su lado y mirando las estrellas—, ¿…Nos conocemos de antes? Siento que te he visto antes, pero no sé de dónde. <br/>—…no lo creo, Señorita Utena.<br/>—¿Por qué te habías quitado los zapatos?<br/>	—Quería sentir la tierra —eso no era una mentira, la frialdad de la tierra había aliviado su carga—, ¿Por qué me los llevaste? <br/>	—En un cuento…un príncipe le puso a una princesa unas zapatillas de cristal…o algo así. Me gustaría ser así, es mi sueño<br/>Anthy sólo pudo llamarla ilusa en su mente.<br/>	—Es un buen sueño.<br/>	—Sé que es raro, pero…Me gustaría volver a verte.<br/>	—A mí también.<br/>Quiso convencerse a sí misma de que estaba mintiendo, pero no pudo. Ya no podía distinguir entre Cinderella y Cantarella.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>